whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Jealousy
Synopsis Spoiler Warning Watanagashi-hen is an arc where things are not what they seem. To avoid spoiling the entire arc, events are described as characters and viewers see them. This includes the rendering of character links: a link will read the character other characters and the viewer believes the character to be. So, if Furude Rika is really Ōishi "in disguise" the link will be Rika. Those who wish to avoid spoilage should not clink links until viewing the entire arc. Pages for the episodes that reveal the truth will contain an explanation and link in their respective Referbacks and Forwards section. Prologue Rika braces the handle of a large knife against a wall, then proceeds to repeatedly slam her own neck on it. With each impact, blood sprays on the watching Mion who begins laughing hysterically. First Half Sun shines through the window as Keiichi begins another arc waking up, only to discover the time is almost 9:40 A.M. He panics that he is late until he realizes that it is Sunday and curls back into his bed. His mother calls to him stating that he has a phone call from Rena. With reluctance, Keiichi rises. On a bike, he meets Rena and Mion on their bikes. Rena playfully observes that he is late. When he asks where Rika and Satoko are, Mion responds that it will be quicker to meet them in the town. Keiichi asks why The Club is meeting in the town, and Mion slyly replies that he will find out when he gets there. After racing down the main road, they arrive at a toy store where a small crowd of children has gathered along with Rika and Satoko. Mion confirms that there is a game tournament with a grand prize of ¥50,000. Inside, Mion explains that the owner is a relative who lets The Club hold tournaments to attract customers. Mion declares that the winner is free to do what he wants to the losers. The owner Yoshirō initiates a game of karuta in which he reads a Japanese proverb aloud, and the first player to grab the card that depicts the matching picture gets a point. Rena shocks the young kids by grabbing a cute card as she enters her "Cute Mode." Aside from Keiichi, The Club members quickly gather cards through various methods of trickery. Mion scolds Keiichi for failing to give his utmost. He responds by snatching two boys to take a "bathroom break." In the bathroom, Keiichi offers them a deal: since Suguru has a crush on Rika and Daiki has a crush on Satoko if they help Keiichi win they can do whatever they want with their crushes. Two boys enthusiastically thank him as "senpai." Keiichi quickly dominates until he achieves a tie with Mion with one card left. Mion compliments Keiichi on his subterfuge, which Keiichi suavely accepts. Before Yoshirō can reveal the last card the clock strikes 3:00 P.M. Mion calls a halt to the game "by the order of Sonozaki Mion." As Keiichi rages, Mion playfully begs his forgiveness since she has to go to work. Yoshirō assures Keiichi that the prize money will be carried over and gives him a consolation gift. Rena enthusiastically asks what it is, and Keiichi opens the bag to reveal a very pretty doll. Both Satoko and Rika find it cute as Rena transforms into Cute Mode. Mion teases Keiichi, and he calmly gives it to Rena, declaring that "cute things are your thing." It is useless to him, and the then tells Mion that she does not seem the type who would appreciate it either. A surprised Mion quickly laughs and agrees, claiming that she wonders why she was not born a boy, then quickly turns and walks away. Keiichi responds that it is good she understands. Mion gets on her bike and leaves. Feeling hungry, Keiichi suggests that they eat somewhere. Rena, Satoko, and Rika have things to do, so Keiichi goes to Okinomiya's "Angel Mort" alone. At Angel Mort, Keiichi appreciates the sexy costume of his waitress, looking her up and down, until he suddenly realizes she is Mion. Feeling that as the customer he has the upper hand, Keiichi starts teasing Mion. Mion covers herself with her tray and asks him not to stare so much. Keiichi continues by implying she only pretends to be embarrassed and dresses that way since she enjoys the attention of guys. He continues his teasing to the point that he enters chibi mode with tongue hanging out and his hands gesturing as if he wishes to confirm the elasticity of Mion's frontcourt. Chibi Mion cries, then becomes a typical shy anime girl begging forgiveness which drives Keiichi to declare he wants to take her home! A bashful chibi Mion delivers a wicked punch to Keiichi in embarrassment, resulting in a nosebleed. Transforming to normal form, Keiichi returns to his seat and tells Mion he will stop teasing her for the day. He still teases her over the fact that the "almighty Sonozaki Mion is waiting tables." His waitress corrects him: she is not Mion; she is her younger twin sister Shion. At first stunned, Keiichi suspects that this is another trick by Mion. He challenges her by noting that she acted as if she knew him. Shion replies that Mion always talks about him. Suspiciously, Keiichi apologizes for not believing her. Shion thanks him, calls him "Kei-chan," then asks if she may address him by the name Mion uses. When he leaves the restaurant, Keiichi muses that Mion tried hard to be someone else. As he walks away, Shion watches him from the restaurant window intently. Second Half Mion walks home with Keiichi and Rena and remarks that Keiichi's parents are not home that day. Keiichi expresses his contempt at his parents leaving “a growing boy home alone.” As they reach the water wheel, Mion says her goodbyes since she must go to work. Keiichi suggests that being a waitress is "tough," and a chibi Mion insists that she works at a toy store, and it Shion who is the waitress. Rena asks who Shion is. When Keiichi explains that they are twins but their personalities are "totally different," covered in anime sparkles, a blushing Mion proclaims that she is the "nice, caring one," while Shion is "cold and harsh" then laughs hysterically in her chibi depiction. Rena noting that she not only did not know Mion had a sister, she never met her at Mion's home, halts Mion's laughter. She explains that she is the only one who lives with her grandmother, and Shion lives in Okinomiya. Rena bubbles that she would like to meet Shion, and asks Mion where she works. Chibi Mion stammers, then declares she has to get to work, and comically runs off down the road. Rena remarks that Mion is "weird" but acted "kind of cute," as Keiichi watches the normally depicted Mion run down the road. Keiichi returns home and collapses hungry. His doorbell rings and Shion enters surprised to find him on the floor. Keiichi is not sure how to address her. She offers him a nicely wrapped bentō since Mion told her that he was starving and she should bring something. When Keiichi asks why, Shion sheepishly explains that it is because he is a customer, and then makes her excuses that she must return to work and leaves. Keiichi opens the bentō ''to discover it looks delicious, but he briefly ''chibi wonders if Mion did something to it. However, his stomach compels him to try it, and he finds it delicious. The next day after school, Keiichi asks what game they should play. Rena suggests that they should first decide on the punishment game. Chibi Mion agrees and spins in a dramatic proclamation seen in many anime where a character must redundantly dramatically proclaim dramatically. Rika interrupts to announce she has something else to do, which causes the spinning chibi Mion to crash into a wall. Rena explains that Rika is practicing for the Watanagashi Festival, and Mion cancels the activities for the day. Keiichi asks if she is practicing for a competition. Mion scolds him for not reading the town's newsletter. Rena explains that Rika will perform the "Dance of Hōnō" in the main ceremony. Mion reminds Rika that she must dance holding a very heavy hoe, then tells everyone that Rika claims to practice with the mallet for making mochi. Keiichi remarks that Rika must be strong, and one cannot judge by looks. Rena giggles and suggests that the opposite of how he sees things may be the truth. Mion suddenly remembers that she must go to work. As she leaves, Keiichi muses that if one cannot judge by looks, then Mion must actually be a "nice" person. Rena insists that she is. Despite acting as a leader, she is really a "cute girl." Repeating "cute girl," Keiichi imagines Shion, whom he still believes is Mion, in her Angel Mort uniform, then her bashfully offering him a bentō, and concludes that Rena's claim might be true. Keiichi approaches Angel Mort and sniffs the container of the bentō again to make sure he washed it properly. Satisfied, he walks without looking and knocks over a line of motorcycles. On cue, the Motorcycle Gang appears to exact vengeance, but Shion angrily confronts them. When the leader approaches her, a crowd of stern villagers that includes even the elderly and small children gather to confront them. The gang hastily retreats on their bikes. As they leave, the expressions of all those gathered relax to quiet smiles. As the higurashi cry, Keiichi thanks Shion for her help and calls her brave. She confesses that she was scared by knew he was in trouble. When Keiichi expresses his surprise that all of the people gathered, Shion notes that the Hinamizawa villagers consider "one's enemy is everyone's enemy." Keiichi responds that that sounds like a "Mafia family." Shion laughs and tells him he should not forget to be grateful. He states he is, as well as thankful for the bentō. Shion starts to protest that she did not, only to correct herself and ask if it was good. She then suggests that it feels like they are on a date. She then grabs his arm so that it rests against her breast. Keiichi is shocked, and Shion asks, "you don't like it?" She then reveals that she understands why Mion like him, then asks if she can like him "a little bit too?" Keiichi stammers. He calls her "Shion," then corrects himself to say, "Mion": "It's true you can't judge one by their looks." He then states that he understands that she has a "girly side too, Mion," and insists that she does not have to lie about having a twin. On cue, Mion walks out of the toy store saying goodbye to a young boy customer. Both Keiichi and Mion react in shock. As Keiichi realizes that they actually are twins, Shion slyly pulls closer and reminds, "Didn't I say so?" In school, whenever Keiichi looks at Mion, she transforms into chibi embarrassment and excuses herself to use the bathroom. Satoko notes that this is her fifteenth time to which Rika sagely replies that there are times when "girls become unstable." To himself, Keiichi feels that though he knows the "whole story" of Mion and Shion, he still finds it hard to explain. Rena signals him to step outside. When she suggests that he had a rough time, he confesses that he did not think Shion existed. Further, he knows that Mion brought him the bentō disguised as Shion. Rena hushes him, and states the Mion was "broken," but she "finally fixed her" with a chibi demonstration inspired by television which involves repeated blows! She then seriously asks him for a favor: Since Mion has decided to forget what happened the day before, he should do the same: "But you see now that Mi-chan has a cute side too, right?" As Keiichi relents, Rika and Satoko appear. Rika suggests that Keiichi and Mion have learned a lot. She then pats him on the head and declares that he will become a fine adult someday. Keiichi replies that since Rika studies hard, she will too. When Satoko claims she will be a fine lady, Keiichi retorts that she will be herself no matter how old she is, which prompts the offended Satoko to snap her fingers and drop a basin on Keiichi's head. As Keiichi and Satoko fight, Mion meekly peers from behind the corner of the bathrooms, then looks down sad. Post-End Titles *"What I want to see is the shape in the dark. What I want to hear are the hesitating footfalls. What I want to know is where I really belong." Over a flash of Takano Miyo: *"Can you believe it?" Characters In order of appearance * Sonozaki Mion * Furude Rika *Maebara Keiichi *Maebara Aiko *Ryūgū Rena *Hōjō Satoko *Yoshirō *Okamura Suguru *Tomita Daiki *Motorcycle Gang *Takano Miyo (Preview) Referbacks and Forewards *The main characters remain the same people from the previous Onikakushi-hen. *The kids like to race one another on their bikes to and from Okinomiya on the main roadway that hugs the mountain. *Keiichi went to Angel Mort with Ōishi in Episode 3 of Onikakushi-hen, but he did not see either Sonozaki twin. *The Doll. *Keiichi probably should not joke about Mion's mom. *Mion not wanting to talk about Shion. *Rena explains to Keiichi that Mion is really a "cute girl (怖いい女の子・''kowaii onna no ko'')." *Keiichi's fear that Mion "poisoned" the bentō alludes to Onikakushi-hen. *Keiichi seeing Mion and Shion together for the first time. *Rika discusses becoming an adult. Trivia *"¥50,000" is ~$212.77 in May, 1983 or ~$537.43 in 2018. *President Ronald Reagan: who was then the current American President. *In the Sound Novels, Keiichi frequently makes suggestive jokes. One regarding what is actually a keychain only appears in the Hajisarashi-hen episode of ni Rei. Despite this, he is utterly innocent. As in the anime, he does nothing more. Regarding the scene where Shion pulls his arm against her breast, she teases him that it must be the first time a girl has held him by his arm. *Keiichi does actually say "Mafia" rather than "yakuza." *In the Sound Novels, Satoko frequently torments Keiichi with traps. These are introduced as something already established in that Keiichi knows to avoid an "obvious trap" as he enters the classroom. He describes Satoko as a "brat," and the two frequently fight much like siblings. That point has much significance. Cultural References *''Karuta'' *''Senpai and Kōhai'' (先輩・後輩): Pronounced and sometimes rendered in English as "sempai" since the "n" takes on an "m" sound before a "plosive" (p/b), senpai ''is a title given to an upperclassman from a lower classman who is the ''kōhai ''(後輩). *The ''chibi interaction where the chibi ''male character harasses the female only to receive a comically extreme punishment is a troph in too many ''manga and anime to list. *'Nosebleeds:' culturally in Japan represent sexual excitement. If a boy looks at a girl, he will get a nosebleed. This has come to include frustration as in this case of Keiichi. In modern manga and anime girls also get nosebleeds. *''Bentō'' : a staple of every harem anime. *''Mochi'' : traditionally requires a mallet to prepare. *''Hōnō'' (奉納・ほうのう) is "offering," "dedication." *Motorcycle Dominos: is a venerable troph. In Higurashi, it happens a few times in this and subsequent arcs. Memorable Moments *Mion is "a little impressed" with Keiichi. *Keiichi gives the doll to Rena since he does not believe Mion would like such a thing. *Mion always talks about Keiichi to her sister, and he does not grasp the significance of this. *Shion lets it slip that she was not the one who gave Keiichi the bentō. *Satoko's first trap sprung on Keiichi. Quotes *"Mi." - Rika *"Good for you. I'm a little impressed." - Mion *"My, my, it seems something cute came out." - Satoko *"It would be useless if I kept it. You don't seem like the type either." - Keiichi to Rena then Mion **"You're so right. Sometimes I wonder why I wasn't born a guy." - Mion who then turns away **"Good, you know it too." - Keiichi *"But to think the almighty Sonozaki Mion is waiting tables." - Keiichi *"T-That's because my sister always talks about you. . ." - Mion to Keiichi *"Mion sure was trying to be someone else." - Keiichi *"I guess being a waitress is tough." - Keiichi *"Oh, Mion's twin sister, but their personalities are nothing alike." - Keiichi *"I'm the nice, caring one, while Shion is cold and harsh!" - Mion *"She's weird. But she was acting kind of cute." - Rena *"The opposite of how you look might be closer to the truth." - Rena *"Since you can't judge by looks . . . does that mean Mion's really a nice person?" - Keiichi **"She is a nice person. She always tries to be a leader, but she's really a cute girl (怖いい女の子・''kowaii onna no ko'')." - Rena *"Shut up, you damn bastards!" Shion to the Motorcycle Gang *''"Bentō''? I didn't . . . Never mind! Was it good?" - Shion *"I think I know why my sister likes you. Say, is it alright if I like you a little bit too?" - Shion *"There are times when girls become unstable." - Rika *"Mion-san is definitely weird today." - Satoko *"Shhh! Mi-chan was really broken, but I finally fixed her." - Shion to Keiichi *"You'll be yourself no matter how old you are." - Keiichi Gallery shion-batshit-ii.gif|Rika's blood sprays on Mion Keiichi Strategy.png|''When They Cry Wikia'' does not endorse abducting children for under ¥100,000. Keiichi's Doll.png|This doll has great significance. Gentleman Keiichi.png|''When They Cry Wiki'' denounces Keiichi's behavior in the strongest possible terms and will write a sternly-worded letter! Keiichi Reacts to Shion.png|Keiichi is unfazed when learning that Mion is actually Shion. Dramaticus Anime Declarationus Interruptus.png Do Not Mess with the Shion.png|You Don't Mess with the Shion! Satoko's First Trap.png|Satoko's First Trap! Category:Episodes Category:Watanagashi-hen Episodes Category:Anime